L'autre Valentin
by MlleGanou
Summary: Autour d'eux, les couples fêtent leur amour comme si il n'y avait qu'une journée par an pour le faire. Devant elle, son mari qui est comme les autres, là, pour célébrer un amour qu'il n'a pas vu s'éteindre chez elle... OS Concours pour Loufoca-Granger !


Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre du concours d'OS de la St Valentin organisé par Loufoca-Granger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'autre Valentin**

Le restaurant était plein. La foule en cœur, rassemblée avec sa moitié, dégageait une vibration d'exception. Les murmures des conversations s'accordaient aux rythmes d'un violon doux qui lançait aux auditeurs distraits, la bande son d'un amour de jeunesse qui s'éternisait. L'instant était parfait.

Il aurait dû l'être.

« Nous vous avons installé dans le coin près de la fenêtre, ça vous ira ?

-Oui très bien. Merci »

Hermione se glissa dans l'angle de la pièce, son regard se perdant un instant sur le Londres illuminé. Un raclement de chaise et elle se retrouvait de nouveau à l'observer, lui qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter du regard ce soir.

Ni les autres soirs depuis deux ans maintenant.

Cette pensée piqua son cœur de culpabilité. Au début, elle avait entravé sa poitrine, fait suer ses yeux et cracher ses sanglots. Maintenant ce n'était qu'une aiguille anesthésiée qui revenait que durant ce genre d'instant.

Le jour des amoureux. Cupidon, des cœurs et des rubans rouges.

Des roses aux épines piquantes vendues à la volée. Le romantisme programmé du 14 février.

« Ça va ? »

Il l'avait senti partir plus loin qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« Oui. J'aime bien la vue. »

Une nouvelle fois Londres attirait son attention, lui donnant un répit pour ne pas regarder son mari.

« C'est rare que tu veuilles sortir à la St Valentin. Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris. Comme quoi c'est toujours possible après autant d'année. »

Et il disait ça avec un ait joyeux, l'air sincèrement heureux.

L'aiguille avait gagné en épaisseur. Son esprit quitta Londres pour chercher une réponse dans la foule des sourires béats. Une promesse d'aventure et de couettes froissées brillait dans les yeux des amoureux attablés.

Un regard vers Ron lui confirma qu'il avait aussi cet espoir. L'aiguille disparu, une boule d'appréhension venait de tomber dans son estomac. Elle ne pourrait rien avaler ce soir.

Le serveur la sauva et elle commanda du vin blanc pour lui.

« J'ai eu envie de sortir. Les enfants sont tous les deux à Poudlard maintenant. »

Les enfants. Leurs beaux enfants.

« C'est vrai. C'est une bonne idée de sortir. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Elle se lança, presque sans s'en rendre compte dans une description d'étude juridique qu'elle savait barbante pour lui. L'avantage de ce genre de discours c'est que son esprit pouvait voler ailleurs.

Vers l'autre Valentin. Celui qui ne dinerait jamais le 14 Février avec elle. Celui qui ne lui achèterai jamais de rose en public. Celui qui l'embrasserai avec la fougue qui lui manquait. Celui qui apaisait les aiguilles pour les transformer en fourmillement de désir.

Celui qu'elle avait envie de rejoindre à cet instant. Celui pour lequel elle avait brisé ses vœux.

« …C'était aussi le point de vue de Shelters. Mais tout ça doit t'ennuyer profondément. Et toi tu as…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, surprenant les oreilles écarlates de son mari.

Il suffit qu'elle suive la direction de son regard pour que son teint devienne gris.

Il était là. Il s'installait, avec sa femme, quatre tables plus loin.

Une nausée l'a surpris. Elle se redressa brusquement. Un doux éblouissement la traversa. Ron ne le vit pas, il s'était hâté de ramasser la serviette qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

« Mione ?

-Je dois juste passer aux toilettes. »

Et elle glissa rapidement, sa robe longue serpentant derrière elle.

C'était trop tôt. C'était impensable. C'était stupide.

Sa vie l'était depuis deux ans. L'engrenage de l'adultère l'avait pris, soudainement. Sans préavis. Juste là. Comme un coup de foudre. Un éclair de folie dans un ciel brusquement devenu noir. La lumière dans l'obscurité. La jouissance dans le péché.

Sa main s'appuya contre la lourde porte en chêne. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'eut pas conscience que sa longue traine bleue s'était prise dans le battant.

Elle se stoppa net, piégée dans sa fuite.

Il suffit d'une pause pour qu'elle se libère. Ses larmes rejoignirent ses lèvres.

Deux pas en arrière. Puis le mur. Froid. Puis la chaleur. Son corps s'appuyant contre elle. Ses mains essuyant son visage. Ses lèvres baisant son front. Les sanglots qui déchiraient le silence, brisant la blancheur du carrelage innocent.

« Shhhh…Calme-toi… Mia… Ce n'est que moi…

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Je… Je ne suis pas prête à entendre ça ! Pas ce soir ! C'est le pire cadeau que tu puisses me faire … Et puis merde, tu n'as rien à m'offrir ! Laisse-moi ! Retourne attendre une réaction de ta femme et moi je continuerai à détruire ma famille ! Je… »

Il l'avait fait taire de la plus douce des façons, manquant d'être emporté par ses peurs humides. Elle le repoussa difficilement, essuyant sans distinction la tristesse qui coulait de son nez.

« Mia…

-C'est bon ! Rejoins là ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

Elle lui crachait la colère qu'elle avait envers elle-même, se servant de l'angoisse qui grandissait en même temps que ce fruit dans son ventre. La pomme de la discorde. La preuve de la faute. L'enfant de la chair…

« Il faut que je t'offre ton cadeau…

-Je ne veux rien de toi !

\- Il s'agit en fait d'un cadeau que je fais à ma femme. »

Cette phrase figea les larmes d'Hermione. La fureur envahie son visage et son bras tenta de frapper son amant. En vain. Il l'arrêta dans son geste et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Sans fuir. Sans regarder par la fenêtre ou dans une salle d'automate. Non. Il la voyait.

« Ecoute-moi. S'il te plait.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ce n'est peut-être pas assez difficile comme ça ? Laisse-moi…

\- J'offre le divorce à ma femme ce soir. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Savourant le nectar de ses mots, tout son corps se décontracta. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, bienveillant.

« Je crois que je pourrais offrir ce cadeau à Ron aussi…

-Ça ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

-Les gens ne vont pas comprendre.

-On s'en fout.

-Nos familles vont avoir du mal.

\- Ils peuvent se retourner dans leur tombe, je m'en fous. »

Elle rouvrir ses yeux et plongea dans son regard. Elle pouvait y lire la promesse d'une vie pleine d'aventure et de couettes retournées.

Elle y voyait la promesse de querelles et de multiples réconciliations. Elle pouvait voir la force de leurs échanges, verbales comme physiques. Elle pouvait y lire leur avenir turbulent et extrêmement rebondissant.

Et cette vision la fit sourire. Et son regard n'en fut que plus brillant.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Hermione.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Drago. »


End file.
